The Secret Pleasures of Daniel Jackson
by Briar Elwood
Summary: When Vala walks in on Daniel in the gym, she was definitely not expecting to see THAT.  I'd like to point out that this is rated K.


Vala walked into the gym, coming to a halt when she heard a familiar tune. She craned to listen closer, wondering why someone was playing High School Musical 2 in the SGC… Bet On It, to be exact. Slowly, she treaded closer to the sound, peering past a large piece of exercise equipment to see someone dancing to the music! And not just dancing, but dancing amazingly well, almost like…like Zac Efron and Corbin Bleu themselves! She squinted, staying hidden behind the equipment, trying to figure out who that could possibly be. The man twirled suddenly and Vala ducked, taking the chance to identify him.

Holy crap.

After a moment of subsiding the shock, a grin grew on Vala's face and she slid into view, waiting for him to turn around again and notice her. That didn't take long.

Daniel spun around, stopping abruptly in mid-spin. His eyes widened in a mixture of surprise and horror, his mouth forming a small "o."

"You dance good," Vala said, nodding at him, the corners of lips tilting even higher. Daniel glanced frantically around the room and scurried up to her, grabbing her arm.

"This stays a secret," he hissed. Vala laughed.

"What, that you like High School Musical or you can dance?"

"I don't like High School Musical, it's just good dancing music!" Daniel defended desperately. Vala laughed again.

"Yeah, whatever."

"So you won't tell anyone? Especially not Mitchell?" Daniel pleaded, voice low. Vala looked at him long and hard, pondering her options.

"Sure," she said finally. "If you'll do something for me."

Daniel nodded. "Anything."

Vala raised an eyebrow. "Anything?' she echoed disbelievingly. He cocked his head to the side.

"Within reason."

She gave him a hard look again, searching. "Teach me to dance."

Daniel blinked. "What?"

"Teach me to dance," Vala repeated, her grin returning. Daniel's face remained blank.

"I…I don't dance, Vala."

She rolled her eyes. "And that was just about the biggest lie of the century. I just saw you dancing like Zac himself!"

He frowned. "Zac?"

"Efron?" Vala prompted. "Troy?"

"Oh. The lead."

"Yes, the lead, Daniel," Vala agreed, rolling her eyes again. "Now. Teach me to dance or I'll go tell the entire team, Cam and everyone, hell, I'll even call up O'Neill and tell them you like High School Musical and can dance."

Daniel shook his head. "Vala…I don't dance."

Suddenly she flashed her famous, blinding grin and walked over to the CD player that was still jamming out Bet On It and clicked back a few tracks. Then she turned around, grin making it appear as if her face was about to split, and began to sing along.

"Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing."

Daniel didn't go along with it and simply rolled his eyes. "Stop it, Vala."

"Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing."

"Vala, I'm not going to teach you to dance," he said, sounding final. "I never even had any dancing classes, I don't know why you think I can dance."

"It must come naturally!" she exclaimed, taking his hands and pulling him into the center of the room. "Come on!"

"I don't dance," he said, shaking his head.

"I know you can."

"Not a chance," Daniel argued, a slight smile forming on his lips.

"If I could do this, well, you could do that!"

"But I don't dance!" The smile slid into a full grin and the linguist gave in, beginning to dance. Vala watched him with a critical eye, attempting to copy his moves.

"I don't dance."

"I say you can," she threw back. Daniel shook his head, repeating the move.

"There's not a chance."

Meanwhile, another person had traveled into the gym for his daily workout and, hearing the music, stopped to look and listen. Cameron's eyes widened in surprise and he quickly scurried out of the room to gather the rest of the team. Confused and slightly annoyed, Sam and Teal'c were herded into the gym, all three hiding behind the piece of exercise equipment Vala had been hiding behind earlier. Cam gestured at their fellow teammates with a smile.

"And so the secret pleasures of Daniel Jackson are revealed."

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


End file.
